


Untitled Prompt Fill #6

by asuninside



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klaine-anderson-hummel143 prompted: klaine with a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Prompt Fill #6

Kurt knows very well that it’s probably a poor decision on his part to let Blaine drag him into the pet store. They’re shopping for the Vogue.com autumn gala, not a hamster, after all. But Blaine had been stupidly excited over the puppies in the window and he himself found a sort of quiet dignity in the beta fish, so he’d agreed.

It’s been the better part of half an hour now though, and Kurt is beginning to lose both patience and interest.

“Blaine, we’re meeting Artie and his new roommate for dinner in literally four hours and I still don’t have a tie and you still don’t have cufflinks and it’s time to say goodbye to the vermin.”

Blaine looks up from the floor where he’s been making faces at the gerbils in their cages, affronted. “They’re not _vermin_ Kurt, they’re cute!” Kurt rolls his eyes. “Cute or not, we need to get going.” Blaine heaves a dramatic sigh and stands.

They begin to walk hand in hand and have made it nearly to the door when Blaine suddenly makes a noise of stifled delight and turns Kurt bodily to his left. “Blaine, _what_ -“ and then he stops.

Kurt is by no stretch of the imagination an animal person, but this kitten is seriously cute. Earth-shatteringly cute. Revaluate-you- entire –existence-and –dislike-of-furry-creatures cute. He squats carefully and peers at it through the bars. “Aren’t you the most _precious!”_ he coos _._ The kitten bats a paw in his direction and Kurt turns to Blaine, eyes shining. “We can go shopping tomorrow, let’s stay here.” Blaine laughs at him for an unfair amount of time before plopping down next to him. “What should we name her?”

 


End file.
